Regalo de navidad
by Premio Anual
Summary: Lily y James en su ultima navidad en Hogwarts. FELIZ NAVIDAD PARA TODOS.


**REGALO DE NAVIDAD**

**Disclaimer: nada de lo que reconozcan es mío! Todo es de la genial JKRowling**

**Nos leemos abajo!**

Lily pensaba en lo que había oído mientras se duchaba. ¿Potter estaba más maduro realmente? Alice se lo había dicho muchas veces ya, pero ella se llevaba bien con James, tal vez había sido todo un truco. Pero ahora las chicas que hablaban mientras ella se duchaba, decían que James ya no invitaba a chicas a salir ni hechizaba a chicos por diversión. Sus bromas de Merodeadores siempre estaban presentes, pero ahora eran graciosas y varias veces le habían sacado una sonrisa.

Por supuesto que ella nunca lo admitiría, tendría que estar loca para ello.

Decidió dedicar las siguientes semanas a observar a Potter y ver así que sucedía.

oOo

-Potter, ¿Qué le has hecho a Evans? –preguntó un día Sirius

-¿Yo? Nada, ¿por qué? –dijo James, extrañado

-Es que no te saca los ojos de encima –respondió Canuto.

Y era cierto. Dedicó el resto del día a observarla, y era cierto que no dejaba de verlo. Cuando Sirius, Peter o Remus la muraban, también la descubrían mirando a James como si tuviese un hechizo.

Y lo cierto es que ya habían pasado dos semanas en las cuales Lily no le sacaba los ojos de encima a James. Y era cierto lo que decían. No lo había visto hechizar a nadie, ya no la invitaba a salir con tanta frecuencia, sino solo cuando la veía sola, en las rondas o en la biblioteca. Esas acciones no eran comunes en Potter.

oOo

Cuando las vacaciones de navidad llegaron, Lily descubrió con mucho pesar que los Merodeadores se quedaban. Ella y Alice también pensaban quedarse allí durante sus últimas navidades en el colegio, y por ello ese día, el primero de las vacaciones, se levantaron, se abrigaron y salieron a jugar con la nieve. En la sala común estaban James, Sirius, Peter y Remus, jugando Snap Explosivo.

-Hola, chicos –saludo alegremente Alice.

-Hola, chicas –saludó Remus, sonriendo.

-¿Salen tan temprano? –preguntó coquetamente Siruis, guiñándole un ojo a Alice.

-Vamos a jugar con la nieve –respondió Lily. -¿Quieren venir con nosotras?

En ese momento, muchas cosas sucedieron. James comenzó a toser, Remus abrió los ojos como galeones, Peter se cayó de su silla y Sirius coloco mal una carta haciendo que los naipes explotaran.

-¿Qué dijiste, Lily? –preguntó suavemente Alice, preocupada por el estado mental de su amiga.

-Solo quería ser cortés, pero con ustedes no se puede. Nos vemos abajo, Alice –canturreó la pelirroja, mientras salía por el retrato.

Mientras Lily llegaba a las puertas de roble vio la decoración del castillo, y antes de llegar a pisar la nieve siquiera, los merodeadores y Alice la alcanzaron para dar comienzo a una gran batalla de bolas de nieve.

Lo cierto era que Lily extrañaba las atenciones del chico de pelo indomable, y pensaba acercarse poco a poco, para saber que era exactamente lo que extrañaba de él.

oOo

Los días que quedaban para llegar a navidad se pasaron en la sala común, los 6 chicos de séptimo, divirtiéndose como si fueran amigos desde siempre, comiendo juntos, y hasta durmiendo, pues bajaron las colchas y se acurrucaron los 6 en las alfombras.

La noche anterior a navidad, sin embargo, los chicos insistieron en dormir en las habitaciones, y cerca de la medianoche, Lily entendió el por qué.

James Potter golpeaba su ventana desde el lado de afuera, reclamando su presencia inmediata.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó la pelirroja, divertida.

-Vengo a buscarte para dar un paseo. ¿Vienes? –dijo seriamente James, tendiéndole su mano.

-Me da miedo volar –susurro Lily, avergonzada.

-Lo sé, pero por algo vas a viajar con el mejor buscador que ha tenido la escuela. –dijo autosuficientemente.

-O sea que lo de humilde era solo una pantalla, puesto que sigues siendo engreído, Potter.

-Siempre. ¿Vamos?

Lily lo miro, evaluándolo, pero finalmente buscpo un abrigo y le dio la mano. Ya se arrepentiría luego… o tal vez no.

Volaron por el bosque, el lago y las torres del castillo. Rieron, Lily golpeó a James en más de una ocasión por volar tan cercano al suelo, o por sus caídas en picada, pero cuando comenzaron a sonar las campanadas del reloj de la torre, enmudecieron y se quedaron quietos, suspendidos en el aire.

Lentamente, James se fue girando sobre la escoba, para quedar sentado mirando de frente a su pelirroja. Cuánto soño este momento. Y cualquier paso en falso, iba a arruinarlo.

-Feliz navidad, Potter.

-Feliz navidad, Evans.

-Mira, una estrella fugaz –dijo Lily señalando el cielo.

-¿Se supone que tengo que pedir un deseo? –Lily lo miró asombrada por conocer esa costumbre muggle, pero luego sonrió y asintió lentamente. –Besarte y que me des una oportunidad.

-¿Ese es tu deseo? Creo que no conoces la costumbre completa –dijo Lily, acercándose. –El deseo tienes que pedirlo para ti mismo, sino, dicen que no se cumple.

-Entonces dime cual era el tuyo, así quedamos a mano –dijo James, mirándola fijamente.

-Que me beses –susurró Lily.

-Me temo, pelirroja, que a pesar de haberlos dicho en voz alta, estos deseos van a cumplirse –sentenció Potter, tomando a Lily de sus mejillas y acercándola lentamente, hasta besarla.

oOo

**¿Les gustó? Ojala… era para desearles feliz navidad. Hoy me levante con ganas de escribir esta historia, asi que antes de irme a celebrar noche buena, la subo a fanfiction.**

**QUE TENGAN UNA LINDA NOCHE BUENA Y UNA FELIZ NAVIDAD. Gracias por leer, y si has llegado hasta acá, puedes dejarme un review, como regalo de Papa Noel, Santa o como sea que le digan en donde vivis. Jaja**

**Muchas gracias, nuevamente, y felices fiestas!**

**Vicky**


End file.
